Did you hear about the Morgans?
by Zammie88
Summary: Cammie goes to Blackthorne, and is apart of a huge family making major changes as she writes this. How badly or greatly does this affect her? How did her roommates find out where she and her twin brother Grant live? Join Cammie as she writes a journal over her Summer Break. Zammie! Oh and Matt Morgan is alive! OOC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Meet the Morgans

Hey so this is the story I was polling about. I'm pretty sure you're all gonna like it so let's hope for the best. Please read and hopefully review, yo u do not know how happy I am when I see I have a new review sooooooooo, hopefully updates will be frequent on all four of my stories this summer enjoy

~Zammie88 3

Cammie POV

Hi, I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, better known as Cammie or Cams to my family and friends, or to the rest of the world, specifically a secret one that has to do with espionage and other illegal things, The Chameleon. Yes, you heard me right I'm The Chameleon, and a legendary Morgan, yep so what'cha gonna do with or to me now ahahahaha.

_Did you hear about the Morgans?_

Well we're an awfully big family. I have 9 brothers, yep that's right I'm the only girl here, and I'm also the youngest in the family, but it's not as bad as you think it is. Both of my parents are very much alive, despite rumors you may hear, and sitting two rooms down from me as I write this journal of my life. My aunt is on yet another mission, and I completely and utterly miss her to pieces especially since I'm home for summer break. My "uncle"/godfather is making lesson plans in the room next to me right now, already planning for next school year, as the last one just ended last week. There are also my former spy grandparents. We all live mainly under one roof at my grandparent's house in rural, even for Nebraska, Nebraska.

We live on an 89-acre farm with a huge barn that houses 19 horses, 10 chickens, 5 pigs, and 2 llamas (per my request for my 6th birthday). The farm also has a huge lake that we own 3 boats, and 10 jet skis for. We have an 8-story mansion that is the envy of all the spies that know where we live.

I, and all my brothers, gone to or currently go to the Blackthorne Institute for exceptional young men. I know, I know I'm a girl why do I go there, well… I'm the exception. My parents didn't want me to feel left out being the only girl, so they sent me to the same school as my brothers. I love it there though, despite what others say about being nothing like home, that school is my home. I have gone there at least once a month since I can remember. It's just as much my home as this mansion is, or the various flats we own around the world are. It's one of the places I feel absolutely safe, therefore giving it the best home feeling you can get.

You're probably wondering how we as government employees can afford such amazing places, and in such abundance, well it just so happens that the Morgans, as a family, own all of the spy schools in the United States, and seems how they are all snotty private schools, we, as a family are millionaires. We also have a underground garage that houses a lot of cars from a Toyota or Kia, to Ferraris, Rolls Royces, and Bentleys.

Now you're probably wondering whether everyone else has a name or is it just me that has one, well we all have names, and if you've been able to read this far, you can probably know all of our names. Here's a list and then with them will be age, codename, birthday, and relation to moi.

Name Age Date of Birth Codename Relation

Daniel (Danny) Matthew Morgan 23 Feb. 2nd 1989 Sunshine

Brother

Brody James Morgan 23 Feb. 2nd 1989 Piglet

Brother

Jonathan (Jon) Xavier Morgan 21 June 30th 1991 Hawkeye

Brother

Matthew (Matt) Andrew Morgan Jr. 21 June 30th 1991 Maximus

Brother

Christopher (Chris) Benjamin Morgan 19 March 11th 1993 Rhino

Brother

George Brian Morgan 17 Nov. 18th 1995 Mickey

Brother

Tyler (Ty) Gregory Morgan 16 Jan. 1st 1996 Pansy

Brother

Grant Joseph Morgan 14 Sep. 13th 1997 Shadow

Twin/Brother

Cameron (Cammie) Ann Morgan 14 Sep. 13th 1997 Chameleon

Myself

Rachel Loraine Cameron-Morgan 43 Classified Boss Lady

Mother

Matthew (Matt) Andrew Morgan Sr. 43 Classified Cobra

Father

Joseph (Joe or Joey) Tristan Solomon 43 Classified Ninja

Uncle/Godfather

Abigail (Abby) Marie Cameron-Townsend 33 Classified Black Widow

Aunt

Edward (Eddie) Anthony Townsend 34 Classified Brit-man

Uncle (married Abby)

Joanna (Jo) Juno Morgan 68 Classified Gunner

Grandmother

Gregory (Greg) Brian Morgan 69 Classified Fedora

Grandfather

Well that's all for this chapter let me know how you like it please review hope you liked it! 3

~Zammie88


	2. I really do love my bothers

**It's 1am as I write this so take pitty on me if it's a little shaky lol enjoy R&R!**

**~Zammie88**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

We're gonna start at the beginning of summer as we were packing up our dorm room at Blackthorne

_~Flashback~_

"_NOOOOOOO GRANT, ZACH IS STAYING IN THE GUEST ROOM ON YOUR FLOOR, I DON'T TRUST HIM TO BE ON THE SAME FLOOR AS THE GUNS!" I yelled across the room at Grant._

"_Fine, fine, he'll stay across the hall next to Brody." He responded to me tired of my yelling._

"_Okay I'm good with that, but wait wasn't Danny, Brody, Matt, and Chris supposed to be here by now?"_

"_Ummm yeah, oh geez you don't think it's last year all over again? Do you?"_

_**~Flashback of the Flashback~**_

"_**Where are they?" I screamed running through the halls. "Ohhhh crap! Grant, Zach, Jonas, I found them."**_

"_**Ohh good where… ohh hey Brody whatcha doing there?" Grant said panicing.**_

"_**Well Granty you see we thought we might play a little prank on the seventh graders, and told them they hap to paint the entire 7th grade wing, and shine all the wood, and reapulster all of their furniture." He replied cracking up as him and Danny, Chris, Matt, and John were ordering the 7th graders around.**_

"_**Hey, guys you don't have to do that they're just being idiots, just go home, sorry, have a good summer." I called to them as they sighed a sigh of relief knowing they didn't have to do all that work.**_

_**~End of Flashback of the Flashback~**_

_"I hope not, I'll go check. Just take all of our stuff to the front door please." I said sounding panicked and worried. I walked into the 7th grade wing, and low and behold my brothers are there yelling and laughing at the poor 7th graders yet again._

_"Seriously guys do you have to do this every year?" I yelled at them, they all just smiled and hugged me so I couldn't breathe pretending nothing was happening. "You all don't have to do this, I'm sorry for my brothers' idiotcracy just go home and have a good summer, enjoy it before you have to come back. Really they do it every year."_

_"Come on let's just get going to Nebraska Camsies." Matt called at me as we were walking away. I caught up to them and told them our bags should be at the door._

_Solomon was standing there waiting for us with Zach and Grant and Jonas was just getting picked up. I ran up to Jonas as he was walking away, I gave him a big hug and then walked back to the people I would be spending all summer with. It ends up Solomon's car broke down so we had to ride together to the house in Nebraska._

_As we walked away a few of the 7th graders were crying, we all just chuckled a little bit as we piled into the car. Man, this was going to be a long and boring summer._

_It was a long car ride, everyone ended up sleeping except for Brody, who was driving, Zach, and me, and the two of us were sitting in the very back seat. Alone._

_"Soo, Cam I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me when we get to Nebraska?" Zach said sounding nervous. Wow, Zach Goode is never nervous._

_"Ummm…" I said as I was blushing. And I just nodded I was so nervous._

_"Goode very Goode." He was blushing too, and he was smiling both of which he is not known for he smirks he doesn't smile. He walks away, he doesn't blush._

_~End of Flashback~_

And here we are, I'm getting ready for my date with Zach, and I'm writing this journal huh. What does that say about me? Ohh and I forgot to tell you oh it can wait til after my date cause Zach's walking to my room, alright, oh and I was gonna tell you something that totally answers the question at the end, you might already know the answer if you read the local paper, or the CIA paper, but I'll tell you when I get back. Wish me good luck! Oh and_ "Did you hear about the Morgans?"_

* * *

**Sooo does everyone like it I hope you do Please review! I will try to update soon.**

**~Zammie88**


	3. Well there goes that plan

Here is the real chapter sorry when i got a review asking if it was a chapter to another story it made me look and yeah it was sorry about that really so here is what you were supposed to read.

* * *

Hey it's me again sorry it took so long I have had the craziest weeks ugggg I can't believe it's almost July. Hope you like it R&R! Don't forget this is like you're reading Cammie's Journal!

~Zammie88

* * *

I'm sad as frickin hell, I didn't get to go on my date because of that stupid news that I was gonna tell ya'll. Dammit. This sucks. So I might as well tell ya'll the news Zach's parents were found, (A/N: yes ik Zach's mom is evil and we don't know bout his dad but in here his mom is best friends with Rachel and they went to school together, and the same thing goes with Zach's dad and yes ik these aren't their real names) yes you heard me right my Auntie Sarah and Uncle Mattie were found after being MIA for three years. I mean I love them and all but seriously I was going to go on a date.

I gave them death glares all through dinner and they pulled me aside after and started asking me questions and just talking to me.

_~Flashback~_

_"Cammie why are you giving us the Morgan Death Glare?" Auntie Sarah asked_

_"Because I hate you right now." I said sounding almost too pissed._

_"Why?" Uncle Mattie asked._

_"Cause I was about to go on a date but nope you just had to come back right now."_

_"Oh honey who was your date with?" Sarah asked_

_"No one."_

_"Who was it with?"_

_"No one."_

_"Tell us."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"N-." but I was cut off there by the one and only… Zach_

_"Hey Cam if you want to we could still catch the later showing of the movie." He said just peeping in his head, and looking at Sarah and with a weird look._

_"Yeah, sure be there in just a second." I responded sounding overjoyed that I still got my date. After I said that he walked away, smiling, not smirking, but smiling._

_"Oh, so you were gonna go on a date with Zach?" I nodded "Okay go ahead I won't budge in anymore."_

_"Thanks Auntie Sarah, I…" I couldn't finish cause I was cut off._

_"What did you just call my mother?" Zach whisper yelled at me, as he walked back around the corner to probably check on me._

_"Zachary, don't yell at her she wasn't allowed to tell you." Sarah and Mattie both yelled at their son._

_"Yeah, I got it. Classified, right. Oh, and Cammie you can make different plans for tonight." He practically killed me with those words, my one chance, and he took it right away from me. He walked away no emotion in his face. There was no emotion in my face either, until he got out of hearing distance. Once I knew he couldn't hear me I fell to the ground and cried, all because of two little words I said._

_I was crying silently, and by the time I fell or sat down you could say, they had already walked to the kitchen to tell the others what happened. When they, now being the entire household, all together walked back down the hall, the only thing anyone saw was me, on the ground, crying on my knees._

_I was wondering the whole time what I did to get dumped before I could even call it getting dumped, I mean he wasn't technically my boyfriend yet. The next thing I knew, Grant was running past me, probably to go kill Zach, which at this point I didn't mind at all. I felt arms wrap around me, and I looked up to see Brody carrying me to my room, looking down at me like I was a lost puppy, which at that moment truly described me. He opened my door, lay me down on my bed, walked away, and closed the door behind him._

_I lay there for what felt like hours, but was really only 20 minutes._

_~Flashback over~_

And here we are, my terrible life is being told to you. Two simple words that I could have avoided come to haunt me right now, wow this really sucks. Well until later, which will hopefully hold better memories for me. Oh, and there is more stuff about the Morgan's in the CIA paper, my brother John was just initiated as the youngest director of the CIA, the reason why he wasn't there to pick me up, yeah, he's now the director of the CIA. Maybe I could go live with him this summer in the family home in D.C. hmmmmmm, that's a possibility. Maybe I'll ask mom.

* * *

bbbbbbb

Soooo, what did you guys think? Let me know please review! Just so you all know I will not be able to update next week, because ei'm going on vacation, and then right when I get back I'm going to a Survivor concert with my COOL mom lol she's the best. I would totally dedicate this chapter to somebody, but none of my friends have FF's and none of them like GG which I want to kill them for. REVIEW!

~Zammie88


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to let everyone know I have a beta profile, and I am accepting stories for Gallagher girls, and Castle the tv show! So if you need a beta Imma be here!


	5. Adoption of Zammie88 stories

****CRITICAL AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION!  
**

****THE TRUTH ONLY HURTS IF YOU KEEP IT

WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME?

AND

ONE SHOT IT'S NOT REALLY YOU! (IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT INTO A STORY)

IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THESE, PM ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY EMAIL TO WHICH YOU CAN SEND THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE WRITTEN FOR WHICH EVER STORY FROM THE LIST YOU CHOOSE TO ADOPT, I WILL THEN LET THAT PERSON KNOW SO THEY CAN GET A FEW CHAPTERS DONE, AND THEN ANNOUNCE WHO IT IS TO ALL OF THE REST OF YOU!

I am so sorry for such the wait, i have school, and school activities, and i'm trying to write a serious FULL novel (wish me luck) so i have been neglecting fanfiction, and i feel horrible. I please truly hope you all can for give me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE consider adopting!

~Zammie88~


End file.
